


Four Times Pike Was Like A Father To His Crew

by prettybirdy979



Series: Trope Bingo Fills [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Community: trope_bingo, Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-19 04:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/879276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettybirdy979/pseuds/prettybirdy979
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And the one time they were like a child to their Captain</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Times Pike Was Like A Father To His Crew

**Author's Note:**

> This was technically done yesterday. I just didn't manage to get it posted until today... (I missed by two minutes!)
> 
> For the 'Chosen Family' of my trope bingo

**1\. Chekov**

‘Pavol Chekov.’ A disbelieving voice said above Chris’ head.

Chris looked up with a raised eyebrow. ‘He’s that Russian whiz kid, isn’t he? The one that practically every captain in the fleet is talking about?’

Admiral Archer just shook his head and sat in the chair across from Chris. ‘You should know, you’ve offered him a position on your ship.’

Chris’ smile grew. ‘No I haven’t.’

Archer rolled his eyes. ‘No, you’ve just used your position as adviser to ‘advise’ he would be best suited to your ship. That’s cheating.’

‘No it’s not.’ Chris’ smile disappeared from his face. ‘For all the talk, no captain wants him aboard. He’s too young apparently.’

‘He’s seventeen.’

‘And he needs the experience!’ Chris took a deep breath. ‘He’s got potential. I’m just helping him out a bit.’

Archer raised his own eyebrow. ‘Any way you can, huh?’

‘Well, as secretly as I can. Don’t want the kid to become another Kirk.’ Both men broke out into laughter.

And Chris managed to avoid admitting the real reason he had moved heaven and earth to get Chekov; the disappointment he had seen in those blue eyes when Chris had to tell him there were still no positions available for him.

**2\. Sulu**

‘Hey, Sulu is it? Got a minute?’

Sulu turned and looked back at his former captain, a slight frown the only sign of his surprise at being recognised. ‘Sir?’

‘I need a hand.’ Chris tapped the side of his wheelchair, then indicated the hallway Kirk had deserted him in. ‘Kirk was supposed to help me but a pretty girl walked by.’

Sulu smiled. ‘I can imagine Sir. Where to?’

Chris’ eyes narrowed as he tilted his head. ‘Balcony upstairs. McCoy is insisting I get a load of ‘fresh’ air and the only balcony is up a flight of stairs. You would think after all these years, we would have learnt how to build a wheelchair friendly building.’

Sulu stiffened, just as Chris thought he would. ‘You okay son?’

‘Fine Sir. I’ll go see if I can find Kirk-’

‘I know where Kirk is, it’s not going to help me now.’ Chris indicated a chair on the wall and wheeled his chair so he was sitting beside it. Sulu took a seat.

‘I can explain.’

‘You don’t need to. It was a long way to fall, wasn’t it?’ Sulu nodded and looked away. Chris eyed him.

‘All captains have fears.’

‘Not ones that stop them going higher than the second floor. Stop them doing their duty.’

Chris smirked. ‘Well, depends on who you ask. Did you ever hear about Admiral Archer and the spider?’

‘No?’

Chris smiled. ‘You’re in for a treat.’

As he began to tell the story, he slipped a hand into Sulu’s pocket, leaving a business card of the therapist he was seeing. Now he only had to hope Sulu didn’t realise this building was a hospital and thus extremely wheelchair friendly.

**3\. Bones**

He didn’t say a word as he walked _(walked!)_ into the bar and took a seat next to McCoy who was on a stool by the bartender. McCoy eyed the cane and narrowed his eyes at the drink order but didn’t comment.

Chris took a sip of his drink, then fished in his pocket and offered McCoy his comm number. ‘If you ever need anything, anytime.’

‘Sir?’ McCoy asked confused, even as he took the number.

‘Anytime.’ Chris said simply, downed the rest of his drink and tapped McCoy’s chair with his cane. ‘My phone’s always on for you.’

**4\. Spock**

‘Spock! Good to hear from you. How’s the voyage going?’ Chris smiled as the Vulcan’s call went through.

‘The voyage is progressing on schedule as you would well know from our reports. The admiral is a quiet passenger. The captain has implied he might as well not be here on multiple occasions. I assume your asking is a way to start our conversation and I believe this has fulfilled it.’ Spock said in that tone that implied he was making as much of a joke as he was willing to try for.

‘Indeed Spock. What can I help you with?’

Spock paused for a moment and Chris knew exactly what the call was about. ‘I was hoping to review the logs of our previous missions, to gain your insight.’

‘Of course. Want me to review a couple of my old missions, for comparison?’

Spock nodded. ‘That would be agreeable. I foresee that taking longer than the hour I have free for this call. We shall have to call again.’

‘Anytime.’

**5\. And the one time...**

His funeral was held nearly three weeks after his death.

It was the latest they could possibly hold it, while still giving those of the crew who were injured time to recover. Or wake up.

They all stood at attention through the funeral. Even Jim Kirk, on shaky legs and half supported by Doctor McCoy, managed to remain standing.

The hardest time looked to be when he had to speak.

‘Admiral Pike was...he was the kind of man to rescue a man from a pub brawl and dare him to do better. In a word, he was a great man. The greatest. He is...was, an inspiration.’

Jim looked down at his crew...his family, then back at the coffin. ‘We’re going to miss you Admiral.’

The way he said Admiral was the way a child says ‘Dad’.


End file.
